He Got A Note
by MarauderBeMe
Summary: He got a note saying that his brother died. He was going to visit him to mend old wounds and maybe create an old bond. Could he do it? Will his brother forgive him? Or will he continue to be alone? One-Shot


He got a note. A note that told him his brother was dead. That he was arriving where all the dead arrive here.

He's always been watching him but, he never thought it would end for him that way.

For himself, Regulus Black knew he was going to die once he drank the potion to try and save the world. To be something his parents didn't want him to be.

He definitely knew when the inferni came, pulling him into the water.

Regulus knew that he couldn't think about this any longer.

He ran to where his brother would show up.

Would Sirius want him back? Would he forgive him for not helping him, for not standing up to their parents? Would he want to see him?

He opened the door to where he would be but, he was already there talking to two people who were Lily and James Potter. They were hugging, crying.

Regulus hung by the door watching the scene play out.

"James I'm sorry! I'm so SO sorry!" pleaded Sirius hugging James' knees.

Tears were running down his face.

He hugged Lily's knees.

"Lily I'm so sorry! You were wrong to chose me as Harry's godfather! I let him down!" Sirius continued.

James knelt down next to Sirius and hugged him.

"Padfoot it's not your fault! We don't blame you for anything," said James who had tears poring down his face.

Lily knelt down and hugged him too.

"Sirius we made the right choice-" but Lily was cut off.

"No! I wasn't even there for Harry most of his life! Now I can't be!" shouted Sirius.

"Sirius! We did make the right choice!" said James.

"While you were with our son he was happy," said Lily. "You protected him! You died for him! That's more than what we could want."

"She's right Pads," said James.

The sobs continued on for a few moments.

Regulus felt his cheeks. They were wet. He didn't even notice the tears streaming down.

That's when they caught each other's eyes.

"Regulus?" asked Sirius.

All heads turned towards the door.

Regulus face started to turn red like it always does when he's uncomfortable or embarrassed.

Well I guess it's time to show myself. He thought.

Regulus took a shaky step into the room.

All the puffy red eyes were on him.

Silence.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius.

Regulus opened his mouth then closed it again.

Why did he come here?

He's my brother. I want to tell him something. I want to fix the old wounds.

"I want to talk to you," said Regulus. "In private."

"Why?" asked James.

"It's non of you business," said Regulus defensively.

"It's is my business of what you're going to say to my best friend," said James.

"But-"

"No!" Said Sirius. "If you have anything to say to me you say it to them!"

"Siri please," said Regulus desperately.

Sirius looked shocked. He hasn't heard his nick name from his brother's mouth for so long.

"Alright," said Sirius.

"What!" shouted James and Lily together.

"Can you two please leave?" asked Sirius. "It will only be for a few minutes."

James and Lily left giving Regulus nasty looks.

"What do you want to say?" Said Sirius coldly getting up from the floor.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry. For everything. For not standing up to mother and father when they scolded or punished you. For not saying anything at all. For saying mudblood. For calling you a traitor. For existing mother and father's expectations. For being a death eater. And for letting innocent people get hurt."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but, Regulus put his hand up to stop him.

"That's why I died. I found out that Voldemort can't be killed, that he split his soul. I found out where one of the pieces are and told Kreacher to destroy it. To get it you drink a potion that causes you to see your worst memories. I tried to drink water to stop the potion. Aguimenty didn't work so, I used the lake surrounding me. Once I touched the water inferni came out and pulled me under. I didn't want to be another one of his toys. I didn't want to be a product of our parents. I wanted to do something right."

The brothers looked at each other for a few moments before Sirius pulled his brother into a hug. To his surprise Regulus hugged back.

"I didn't know," said Sirius.

"No one did besides me or Kreacher," said Regulus.

"I've regretted so much Reggie," said Sirius.

Regulus smiled at his old nick name.

"I've regretted trying to kill Peter," said Sirius. "Letting him be the secret keeper, not being there for Harry, and letting you die."

Regulus broke out of the hug and took a few steps back.

"What!" He shouted.

"Reg you don't know how much it hurt me when I got that letter that said you were dead. At eighteen for Merlin's sake! You were so young! I thought if I took you with me that day then, it wouldn't have happened."

"But it didn't and we're here now so, we can make up for all the loss time!"

Sirius nodded and smiled.

Regulus returned the smile. It was so long since he's had a real one.

Before if you were dead you would see a tall black haired boy who was about in his late teens walk about the town of dead by himself with a book, never once smiled. Now after that day he was always smiling and could be scene with two black haired men, one messy with glasses the other shoulder length and a red haired woman. The dead who saw him never saw him happier but, they also noticed that he never left the long haired man's side because Regulus Black did not want to lose his brother, not again.

All because he got a note.


End file.
